


Зеркальный мостик

by Natalia1



Series: 2017: спецквест [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Иногда новое – хорошо замаскированное старое





	Зеркальный мостик

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU, мультифандом (TOS-Reboot)

– Капитан, корабельное время 2000.

– Благодарю, мистер Спок. Господа, альфа-смена завершена.

Капитан Джим Кирк оттолкнулся от ручек и упруго поднялся из кресла, с широкой улыбкой оглядывая мостик и команду. За короткий срок с начала миссии он уже привык к своей альфа-смене. Команда походила на капитана – молодая, яркая, искрящаяся задором и энергией. Джим поймал взглядом свое вихрастое отражение на одной из глянцевых панелей и подмигнул.

Команда уже оставила рабочие дела, используя короткую паузу, чтобы заняться личными. Чехов завороженно следил за Ухурой, поправлявшей прическу. Его мелкие льняные кудряшки являли впечатляющий контраст с гладким черным полотном волос Ухуры. Каждый вечер, перед тем, как исчезнуть с мостика, она распускала высокий хвостик и собирала его заново, пристально рассматривая себя в одной из металлопластических панелей пульта связи. 

Джим однажды пошутил, что связистке нужно пересесть к Чехову – у того самая большая панель на мостике. Чехов почти покраснел, Ухура промолчала, а тем же вечером Джим узнал от Боунса, что на Деневере-7 ей искорежили кожу головы так, что никакая современная пластика не помогала. С тех пор он старался быть особенно осторожным с сотрудниками в вопросах внешности, возраста и, на всякий случай, пола и расы. Со всеми, кроме одного.

Старший помощник – высокий, плотного сложения вулканец с удивительно живыми для вулканца глазами – положил на место падд и, видимо, собирался привычно молча испариться с рабочего места.

– Мистер Спок, пойдемте со мной. 

– Капитан, смена завершена. Что-то срочное? 

– Очень срочное, Спок.

На мостике уже начали появляться первые дежурные бета-смены. Джим подмигнул Сулу, и тот ответил уверенным кивком, устраиваясь в капитанском кресле. Когда-то они вместе служили еще на старой "Энтерпрайз", Сулу – в качестве рулевого.

– Капитан? 

Спок уже стоял у двери лифта, выражая озадаченность, недовольство, настороженность и любопытство – и задействуя для этого лишь левую бровь. Джим в жизни не видел такого выразительного вулканца.

– После смены – просто Джим. 

Дверь захлопнулась, отгораживая их вдвоем от мостика и внешнего мира.

– Капитан, вы что-то хотели обсудить?

Джим нажал кнопку блокировки, подвешивая лифт в пространстве шахт. 

– Капитан, лифт может потребоваться...

– Кому, например?

Спок промолчал. 

Джим вальяжно облокотился о стенку, скользя по вулканцу тягучим взглядом, смакуя удовольствие.

– Что-то не так с моей внешностью, капитан? 

– О, а ты язва, – Джим рассмеялся.

– Очевидно, я не могу являться заболеванием, – глаза вулканца сверкнули. 

– Откуда мне знать, чем ты можешь являться? Если бы во вселенной существовали разумные вирусы...

– То они бы все равно не являлись причиной бактериальных заболеваний, включая язвы.

– Всегда было интересно, – Джим выпрямился и сделал шаг к Споку, – вулканцы с детства такие всезнайки, или кто-то удачно маскирует свой возраст? 

– В известной нам части Вселенной находится 183 галактики с 17569 обитаемыми планетами. Вероятность того, что кто-то из их обитателей маскирует свой возраст и делает это удачно, составляет... – Спок поперхнулся. – Что вы делаете, капитан? 

– У тебя выбился волос из челки. Возвращаю на место, – Джим невесомо скользил пальцами вдоль челки старшего помощника. 

– Вы же знаете, что этого не может быть, – растерянно пробормотал Спок. 

– Хочешь поспорить? – Джим улыбнулся.

– Капитан...

– Джим. 

– Джим. Это ваша... твоя тридцать четвертая попытка вызвать у меня эмоциональную реакцию. Учитывая человеческую память, считаю нужным повторить, что это нерезультативное занятие...

– Спок, в прошлый раз мы остановились на том, сколько тебе лет, – рука Джима замерла у виска Спока. Тот покачнулся и сглотнул. 

– Джим...

– Не хотите обсуждать щекотливую тему, мистер Спок?

Спок прикрыл глаза.

– Вулканский... Вулканский возраст превосходит человеческий почти в 2 раза. Учитывая мою гибридную с человеческой физиологию, точность экстраполяции будет...

– Ты выглядишь молодо, а вулканцы не лгут. 

– У землян молодость и красота возведены в культ. Для гармонизации командного взаимодействия логично соответствовать канонам эстетической привлекательности. Для вулканцев данный аспект не является существенным. 

Спок открыл глаза, потом скосил их на свое левое предплечье, где лежала рука Джима.

– Какие же аспекты являются для вулканцев существенными? 

Спок перевел взгляд на Джима. Приоткрыл рот. Закрыл.

Джим придвинулся еще на полшага.

– Должен сказать капитан, что я...

Пшшш! Фигура вулканца пошла рябью, покачнулась, и с легким хлопком собеседник Джима исчез.

– Черт! – Джим успел опустить сжатую в пустой кулак руку перед тем, как в глазах поплыли цветные круги. 

*****

– Уфф. 

Адмирал Кирк поморгал, повертел головой из стороны в сторону, посидел пару минут в кресле, приходя в себя, потер колени, повертел запястья (левое хрустнуло), после чего, покачиваясь, поднялся с кресла. 

Он ненавидел эффект завершения. Уже семь лет как технология кинестетических голограмм отработана и внедрена в практику – и все равно каждый выход из сеанса идет с головокружением и ломотой в суставах. Впрочем, второе – скорее всего возраст. 

Подцепив со стола недогрызенное утром яблоко, Кирк направился к выходу из рабочего отсека. Говорят, раньше надкусанные яблоки чернели и скукоживались; к счастью, репликаторы исправили это недоразумение. Джим не смог бы жить в мире, где невозможно нормально доесть яблоко.

В коридоре центра управления было пусто, но это не удивляло. Управлять кинестетическими голограммами могли операторы из любой точки галактики. Гуманоиды, рептилоиды и любые другие формы, встречавшиеся на мостике, могли быть в реальности кем угодно и находиться в тысячах парсеков друг от друга. 

Первые годы работы по новой технологии Звездный Флот отслеживал примерное соответствие голографического и физического образа, чтобы "избежать когнитивного диссонанса с учетом разницы психологии разных поколений и рас" – но вмешались психологисты, и после полусотни кибер-демонстраций (прямо на мостиках работающих кораблей) требование было снято.

Впрочем, мало кто стремился сильно изменить свой внешний вид или расу; известным Джиму исключением был только японец Сулу, который почему-то предпочел сменить национальность, выбрав для голограммы облик корейца – по крайней мере, так было записано в личном деле; никто, включая Джима, визуальной разницы не заметил. 

Коррекции традиционно подвергались, и то не всегда, возраст и физические увечья. Вторых, впрочем, становилось все меньше, а у нового поколения они практически отсутствовали: с того момента, как технология кинестетических голограмм была доведена до ума, на Дальние Рубежи стали отправлять исключительно роботизированные корабли в сопровождении голографических экипажей. Плотности голограммы хватало, чтобы осуществлять физический контакт с приборами. Самым сложным в работе с приборами оказалось научиться контролировать обратную связь: ощущений у голограмм не было. Впрочем, в лаборатории центра управления Сан-Франциско, Джим знал, разрабатывали нейронный интерфейс. 

Продолжая разминать левую кисть, Джим свернул за угол и буквально нос к подбородку столкнулся с высоким сухопарым вулканцем в длинной черной робе. Оба кивнули друг другу – С'чн Т'гай, или как его там, отстраненно, Джим по возможности приветливо – и продолжили свой путь.

Про вулканца говорили, что он должен был служить на корабле "Энтерпрайз", где служил и Джим – но после несчастного случая с капитаном Пайком покинул Звездный Флот и остался преподавать в Академии (забавно, что после появления голографического управления Пайк вернулся в космос и даже командовал одной из битв с вышедшим из строя самоуправляемым шахтерским кораблем). Про вулканца говорили также, что он прошел Колинар и поэтому является самым невозмутимым разумным существом в Сан-Франциско; что из-за его теста с командного факультета на последнем курсе вылетает чуть не половина студентов (при том, что реальная статистика отчислений – порядка 2% на курс, Джим проверял); что, несмотря на абсолютно аскетичный вид, именно он руководит проектом по созданию нейронной сети для придания голограммам возможности ощущать.

Кирк периодически сталкивался с вулканцем в коридорах Академии и Центра Управления; пару раз пытался заговорить, но все попытки развить разговор дальше пары фраз разбивались о скалу колинарной невозмутимости. Попытка раскопать личное дело тоже не принесла результатов – впрочем, такая засекреченность была в духе вулканцев; тот минимум, который Джим знал даже про своего старшего помощника, был в большинстве своем выужен из неформальных бесед, а не из лаконичного до слез досье. 

Одно было очевидно: по сравнению со Споком, у которого давала о себе знать половина человеческой крови, здесь был истинный вулканец.

Джим и сам не понимал, зачем пытался с ним заговорить. Возможно, ему просто нравились вулканцы, и пора было вносить этот пункт, вместе с яблоками и вечно порванными рубашками, в категорию "любимых извращений". Боунс только порадуется, ухмыльнулся Джим. Несмотря на то, что бывший старший медицинский офицер "Энтерпрайз", а теперь врач Академии Звездного Флота, уже не служил на корабле (голограммы не болеют), Джим пару раз вытащил друга на мостик. В первый раз Боунс долго костерил головокружение и онемение мышц, сравнивал со старыми транспортаторами, ухитрился вдрызг разругаться со Споком – а потом попросился еще. 

Возможно, Джим когда-нибудь наплюет на Колинар и поговорит с загадочным вулканцем дольше чем минуту; соблазнит шахматами, новостями о разработках нейромоторных сетей в соседней галактике (хотя, скорее всего, С'чн их уже знает) или чем еще соблазняются эти гордецы. Джим и сам не понимал, почему на него так действовал этот отрешенный взгляд – но желание увидеть тот же свет, что проблескивал (все чаще, к гордости Джима) в глазах старшего помощника, просто зашкаливало.

И пусть у голограмм не блестят глаза, а вулканцы после Колинара не имеют эмоций.

Как говорил Боунс, "кому-то не хватает адреналина и трудных задач, но первое решается гипошприцем, хочешь?"

Возможно также, однажды у Джима хватит времени довести начатое в турболифте и узнать чуть больше о своем Споке. Возраст, чтобы не чувствовать себя растлителем малолетних – во многих вопросах Спок был по-детски наивен. Настоящее (в случае вулканца – скорее всего просто полное) имя. Центр Управления, к которому он приписан.

Или хотя бы хватит времени дождаться внедрения в практику нейронных сетей.

Вздохнув, Джим остановился на развилке – и свернул направо. Сидячая работа придала адмиралу прогнозируемые округлости – но сегодня хотелось добраться не до спортзала, а до ромуланского бренди в заначке Боунса. Взамен можно пообещать вытащить его на мостик в третий раз.


End file.
